Does This Whisper have a Name?
by thehiddenpaw
Summary: The one thing Severus Snape wants in his life is for both his daughters to be safe. But with a death eater, a consulting criminal and a consulting detective after his beloved daughters, he doesn't stand a chance.
1. Glass Green Eyes

[Please read. Ok so I'll admit, I find writing this challenging, but I do love a challenge. OC that are going to appear a lot include, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Jim Moriarty.

My characters are, Snape's wife, Rachel Snape and Emily Snape.

The one thing I will say is that the characters from 'Sherlock' are YOUNGER in this story and therefore their personalities may be slightly different!)

The potions master walked along the familiar platform he had once walked along as a child, but now he was walking his own children down there.

He stared down at his twin girls.

Although identical, there were two very obvious differences about them.

Emily, the red haired, green eyed, sensible and slightly older one of the two, she reminded him of Lily, in many ways.

He remembered back to the lowest point in his life, when he had a fling with someone, a muggle, who looked slightly similar to Lily, well she had red hair and green eyes like Lily, but this woman was completely different in every other area. Unfortunately she had gotten pregnant and didn't want the responsibility of twins and in the end he had ended up raising them.

He then turned to the youngest of the pair, Rachel, her hair was dark and long, just like his own, her glassy green eyes were more piercing than her sisters. Her personality was even more different, her coldness and overall ability to shut out her feelings at a young age was alarming to others. But he knew that she probably got that from him as well, he had always seemed pretty cold to people that didn't know him.

The sudden gush of smoke broke his chain of thought; he looked down to see two sets of eyes looking intently up at him.

"You better get on board" he said sternly handing Rachel her cat and passing Emily her owl.

Rachel cocked her head to the side.

"You're going to be there when we go off at the end aren't you?" Emily asked her eyes wide.

"Yes, we've been over this" Snape replied bluntly.

Emily gave a small nod before turning to her sister,

"Let's go Rach" she said giving Rachel a little bash on the shoulder.

Rachel turned on her heel and followed after her sister.

"Where do you want to sit?" Emily asked brightly.

"I don't care" Rachel snapped back.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked as she peered around each off the compartments.

Rachel didn't reply as she looked into one of the compartment doors.

A black haired boy was staring at her, his head moving like a snake and his small piercing eyes felt like they were burning into her.

She somehow couldn't turn away.

Suddenly a door opened behind her,

"What do you think you're doing? Get lost, this is our compartment" a blonde haired boy snarled angrily.

"Funny" Rachel began "because I don't see your name on the door"

"Really" the boy snapped back "look again"

The name 'Draco Malfoy' appeared on the top of the door.

Rachel watched the boy as he smirked and looked around for praise from the other people sat in the compartment.

"I don't see your name on their" Rachel replied averting her eyes back to the boy.

The boy frowned and leant out to look above the door to check his spell had worked correctly.

Suddenly a loud pop was heard and suddenly the boy was covered in water from head to foot.

He gasped alarmed at the suddenly noise and action.

Rachel stood laughing her wand clutched in her hand.

"I'll kill you" The boy yelled lunging forward but Emily suddenly appeared her arms outstretched and making a barrier between the pair.

"Stop it. Let's just go" Emily said pushing Rachel in the opposite direction.

"One last thing" Rachel grinned, turning he head round to face the boy "Your right, your name is on the door"

Draco glanced above the door and it now read 'Troll Fucker'.

"What you did back there was totally out of line! You've already got an enemy and we aren't even there yet" Emily stressed still searching for a compartment.

Rachel was ignoring her sister's complaints and was looking back at the compartment in which the boy with the burning eyes had been in, but he was no longer there.

Rachel sighed as she began to follow behind her sister.

Emily then stopped outside the very last compartment.

"This will have to do" she said as she slid the door open.

There were three others sat down, it was obvious they were first years as well as they had didn't have a house symbol on their robes yet.

In the corner was a tall boy, a tall boy will brown curly hair. His pale blue eyes were locked onto the two sisters.

Next to him sat a brown haired girl, who was reading a book and then finally next to her sat a short, blonde girl who seemed to be looking quite dreamily at the wall opposite her.

"Sorry do you mind if we sit with you, everywhere else is packed" Emily asked shyly.

"Sure, take a seat" the blonde answered.

Emily looked towards the other girl for confirmation, she nodded in return.

Emily sat down next to the boy looking rather uneasy at being by him.

Rachel took a seat besides Emily and stared at the blonde girl opposite.

"What's your name then?" the blonde girl asked, tilting her head and smiling.

"Rachel"

"And what's yours?" the blonde continued to ask.

"Emily. What's yours?"

"My name is Sophie, and this Amy and sitting next to you is Sherlock"

Amy gave a nod in Emily's direction; Sherlock however just stared at her with a blank face

"So, what house are you hoping to get sorted into?" Sophie asked looking between Rachel and Emily.

Emily cleared her throat awkwardly, she secretly wanted to be in Gryffindor but she knew her father would want her to be in Slytherin.

"I don't really mind" she replied forcing a smiling.

"Oh, but you do mind" Sherlock suddenly said.

Everyone turned to stare at him, even Amy looked up from her book to look.

"I don't know what you mean..." Emily replied flustered.

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but Sophie interrupted.

"So what about you?" she asked turning her attention to Rachel

"Anything but Hufflepuff" Rachel answered sharply.

Sherlock's eyes lingered on Rachel with a blank expression.

"What about you guys?" Emily asked looking around at the others.

"I personally don't mind, I'm happy whatever I'm sorted into" Sophie replied dreamily.

"Anyone as long as there's food" Amy grinned.

Emily turned her attention to Sherlock.

"I'll be sorted into Ravenclaw" Sherlock replied.

Emily looked bewildered at Sherlock's sharp reply but gave a slight smile before turning away.

There was an awkward silence for a long while and then a tiny bit of chatting before it was time to get off.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE" an extremely tall man boomed over the herds of scrambling children.

Emily looked around in a panic around the platform,

"RACHEL" she called looking behind her and all around.

Rachel wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Amy and Sophie suddenly appeared beside her.

"Lost something?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Rachel" Emily replied still looking round.

"Why are you getting so stressed? She'll be fine" Sophie asked, confused at how worried Emily was.

"Past problems, it would seem" a voice chipped in behind them.

Amy frowned disapprovingly at Sherlock who at poked his head over Sophie's shoulder and was grinning at the troubled Emily. But before Amy had time to scold Sherlock he had walked off.

"She's probably already heading to the castle" Amy replied, changing the subject and placing a reassuring hand on Emily's shoulder.

Emily nodded slowly as she let Amy guide her over to a prefect.

Rachel however was not heading up to the castle; she was still on the train.

She had been walking down the carriage when an arm had pulled her into an empty compartment.

"What the-"Rachel shouted before a hand covered her mouth.

She bit angrily into the person's hand, the hand was quickly removed.

Rachel turned around to see the Draco Malfoy standing there now shaking his hand up and down.

"What are you playing at?" Rachel yelled angrily.

Draco looked up fiercely.

"Nobody makes me look like an idiot like that and gets away with it" he snapped back.

"Well what were you gonna do? Smother me to death?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

Draco moved forward threateningly.

"No, much worse" he hissed in her face.

"I really doubt that" Rachel answered folding her arms.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You won't be so cocky later" He hissed again making his way to the door.

"Is that a threat?" Rachel said now getting even angrier.

Draco smirked as he slammed the door shut behind him as he walked away.

Rachel stood stunned for a few seconds; her sister had been right, she had defiantly made an enemy.

Rachel, now finally on the platform looked around for Emily, but she was nowhere to be seen. As she scanned the area she could see Draco walking away trying to catch up with his friends.

She joined a crowd of first years that were lagging behind.

"HURRY UP, YOU NEED TO BE QUICKER" A bossy, ginger Gryffindor prefect yelled at the crowd she was walking with.

She scowled at him as she walked passed him.

Once she had finally gotten across the lake she ran up the steps to the castle desperately trying to find her sister in the crowds of new students.

She finally saw her, standing on the steps waiting to go into the Great Hall, she was chatting to the girls they had met on the train.

She marched towards them.

"Thanks for waiting" Rachel snapped at Emily giving her a shove.

Emily looked round in surprise.

"We thought you'd already gone, sorry" she muttered.

Rachel frowned.

"Where were you then?" Amy asked.

"On the train still" Rachel replied.

Emily raised her eyebrows,

"But why where you on there so long?" she asked curiously.

Before Rachel had time to reply an older lady appeared, she was wearing green robes and a black pointy hat.

She started by saying that her name was Professor Mcgonagall and then began to explain about the sorting and how it all worked.

Rachel leaned on the side of wall, she really didn't care. She knew how it all worked anyway.

She looked around at what would soon be her fellow class mates and in some cases, house mates.

She could see lots of various types of people, but she noticed one boy in particular who was wearing round glasses and brown messy hair. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She looked to the side of him and saw a ginger boy with ginger hair who reminded her of the boy prefect she had seen earlier.

Her attention then turned to Draco; he was glaring at her as he leaned against one of his friends who looked more like a bodyguard than a friend.

She glared back; she was not going to be intimidated by someone like him.

After he eventually looked away her eyes fell upon the boy she had tried to find on the train, he was looking back at her, his expression unreadable.

Then all of a sudden Professor Mcgonagall stopped talking and the doors to the Great Hall opened and Rachel's attention had been redirected from the boy.

As they walked down to the front of the hall, she could feel the student's eyes on her back as they stared and muttered as they inspected the new arrivals.

The sorting had begun and was half through now.

The boy called Sherlock, whom Rachel had spoken to on the train, had been sorted into Ravenclaw as he had predicted. Amy, whose last name was Horan, turned out to be a Hufflepuff.

Suddenly she saw the boy from the train, that boy that she had tried to find but he had disappeared. However she didn't catch his name, however she watched intently as he was being sorted, before the hat was placed on his head he titled his head from one side to the other, snake like. Before the hat was even on his head, the hat yelled 'Slytherin'.

The Slytherin's clapped as he strode over to his new house.

They were now on the S's and Emily and Rachel had yet to be sorted.

Emily was next and Rachel was now nervous. She knew it was almost definite that she and Emily were going to be sorted into the same house, brothers and sisters were normally sorted into the same houses. So this meant that Emily needed to get into a good house.

"Emily Snape"

There were eruptions of whispers as the last name 'Snape' was called.

Rachel knew this would happen however as her father was a private man and nobody knew hardly anything about him.

Emily sat nervously onto the stool, the hat was now on her head and she looked even paler than usual.

After about 10 seconds the hat called out 'Gryffindor'.

There was a little bit of a gap before people started to clap.

Rachel however didn't clap, she looked at her father who was sat at the teacher's table and he wasn't clapping either just staring at Emily blankly.

Emily looked at Rachel and blinked nervously before walking past her and over to the Gryffindor table.

Rachel was next, her name was called and even more whispers were heard.

She gripped the sides of the stool as the hat was placed onto her head.

Then the hat started to talk to her,

"AH, the other twin, interesting. Not what I expected at all..."

Rachel frowned at the comment.

She was about to ask the hat what it had meant by that but before she could even open her mouth the hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN"

Rachel froze.

That couldn't be right because Emily had just been sorted into Gryffindor.

She didn't move from the stool she caught her sister's eye, she was just as shocked as she was.

The Slytherin table cheered and clapped but she still didn't move. Then a hand was on her shoulder, she looked up to see Professor Mcgonagall give her a small sympathetic glance before ushering her off in the direction of her new house.


	2. The Snake

_4 months had gone by; Rachel was getting continually annoyed with Emily's ever growing closeness with Amy and Sophie. Everyone had naturally found out their father was Snape and herself and Emily got never ending stick for it. However Rachel could quite easily defend herself. Also much to Rachel's annoyance Emily had become increasingly good friends with what people called 'The Golden Trio' which was Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and the one and only Harry Potter. Emily had found that she had a lot in common with Hermione and they bonded over interests such as neatness, knowledge and just general interests and therefore had gotten close to Harry and Ron. But the two people that Emily had befriended that annoyed her most had to be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. It turned out Sherlock was as annoying as Rachel had expected. His overwhelming power to know everything about everyone was annoying and tiresome in Rachel's point of view but to Emily he was a genius, and it seemed Emily wasn't the only one that thought that. John Watson a Gryffindor, like Emily, had also taken an instant liking to Sherlock and the three of them were practically inseparable. Rachel however was struggling enormously with making friends and so far had made a total of none._

Rachel stabbed the knife into the side of the potions table. She was in an extremely bad mood and what was even more annoying was that Draco Malfoy was throwing pieces of potion ingredients at the back of her head.

She turned around to face Draco, and then darted over to his table.

"If you flick one more piece of crap at me I swear to God I will hunt you down and-"She began as she banged her fist on the side of the table.

"AND, nothing" a deep voice boomed from behind her.

Rachel knew straight who it was; her father's voice was the recognisable voice ever.

A firm hand was placed on her shoulder; she was guided swiftly away from the table and back over to her table.

As she was guided back to her place she saw people staring at her, and everyone had stopped what they were doing. It always seemed that everyone was always interested in the relationship between herself, her twin sister and their father.

She glanced over at Emily who was shaking her head disapprovingly at her.

Then the hand was lifted from her shoulder and she watched as her father walked away.

A few seconds later something hit the back of her head.

Her last bit of patience had gone; she took out her wand from her inside robe pocket and turned to aim at Draco.

Draco looked slightly confused, but then snapped out of it. He reached for his wand but before he even had time to move his hand Rachel was half way through casting her spell.

"Furnunculus!" Rachel yelled.

For a second it seemed like nothing had happened, then suddenly popping could be heard.

Draco's face suddenly erupted into huge boils, then his hands.

Rachel laughed as she saw Draco hold up his hands with confusion.

Then others started to laugh.

"RACHEL"

All of a sudden the whole class froze, no one spoke, and no one laughed.

Snape stood sternly at the front of the class, his voice still echoing around the room. He slowly began to walk towards Rachel.

"Take him to the hospital wing. Now" He ordered as he lent down to get right close to her face.

"But-"Rachel began.

"Now" Snape repeated.

Rachel looked over at Draco, it was impossible to know what he was thinking seeing as the boils literally took up his whole face.

She walked over begrudgingly and yanked hold off his sleeve and dragged him over to the door.

"Back here in 10 minutes" Snape shouted.

Rachel slammed the door in reply.

"I...te..y" Draco muttered, the boils were making it hard for his to speak properly.

"I don't know what you're trying to say so I suggest you be quiet" Rachel snapped in reply.

When they finally reached the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was attending to a 5th year student whose head appeared to be huge in comparison to his body.

She turned around in surprise as Rachel entered the room.

"Ah, the Furnunculus charm" Madame Pomfrey said unimpressed as she guided Draco over to a bed "This will take a few hours to cure I'm afraid Mr Malfoy"

Rachel smirked at this news, Draco glared at her.

Madame Pomfrey gave Draco a small blue potion to drink then left them alone.

"I better be off then" Rachel said to herself.

But a hand yanked her backwards.

"What!" Rachel said twisting round in annoyance.

Before Draco even had a chance to do or say anything Rachel was heading straight back to the door.

Rachel was growing tiresome of everything, her sister being in a different house, her clear lack of friends, failing all the classes except for potions because her father would murder her if she got anything less than outstanding and her enemies.

As she was walking down the corridor she noticed somebody, in the shadows.

She could just make out the outline of a figure, it was defiantly a boy.

Just as she was walking past the boy, he spoke,

"Rachel Snape"

The boy's accent caught Rachel's attention, Irish and surprising high.

She stopped walking, but didn't turn to look at him.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the boy turn around to face her.

"I was wondering, if I might have a word" the boy asked.

Rachel turned around slowly to face him.

She raised an eyebrow in reply.

"I've been watching you" he said simply.

Rachel wondered if he knew how odd that sounded, or if he simply didn't care.

"You're not like the others, I know you're not. You aren't like your sister that's for sure; you're not like the other students either. You're like me" he smiled.

Rachel watched the boy carefully; there was something either incredibly weird or incredibly wonderful about this boy, or both. But either way, he freaked her out a bit, the way he circled her, like he knew everything about her, even things she didn't even know about herself.

His voice was childish but extremely intelligent; he knew what he was talking about. It was as though he tried to sound childish as a mask.

"In what way am I like you?" Rachel asked curiously.

She couldn't take her eyes away from him; he was addictive to look at. His voice and his acidy yet soft voice drew her in like a moth to a flame.

He laughed, and did his snake like movement with his head.

"You'll find out soon enough" he replied his eye darting all over her.

Rachel cocked her head to one side,

"What do you want?" she asked slowly, squinting at him as if that would somehow make him seem more understandable.

"I want you, to join me" he replied taking a step towards her.

"Join you?" Rachel said as her eyebrows rose.

He nodded as he licked his lips.

"Join me in my business. My business is unique, no one in the muggle or wizarding world has what I have" he replied, his chocolate brown eyes now shining.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Rachel said as he scratched his chin.

"Meeting the world's only consulting criminal. Now would you care to join me?" the boy replied holding a hand.

Rachel stared at his hand and then glanced back up at him.

This was totally insane, even the way he worded things was insane. Consulting criminal, what did that even entail? But then she looked deeper into those eyes and something inside of her made her say,

"Ok" she replied firmly taking his hand in her own.

His smile was wide and gleaming and his eyes were twinkling.

Something made Rachel think that he already knew she would say yes, but that was impossible, right?

He turned around his Slytherin robe brushing against Rachel's leg as he began to walk away.

"Wait" Rachel called after him; he paused but didn't turn around "I didn't catch your name?"

He suddenly span back around,

"Jim Moriarty...Hi" he said as he flashed a smile towards her and then began to walk away.

Rachel stood still for a few seconds before shaking her head and walking back to her class.

However Rachel and Jim weren't the only ones out of lessons,

Three heads poked around the side of a statue just as Rachel was opening her classroom door.


End file.
